This disclosure relates to protective coatings and, more particularly, to a protective coating having cobalt and phosphorous for providing wear resistance.
A wide variety of different types of components are typically used under conditions that cause wear. In this regard, some components utilize protective coatings to limit wear over a desired lifetime of the component. For example, chromium plating has been used as a protective coating. However, due to restrictions on the use of chromium, there is a need for alternative types of coatings that do not utilize chromium. Although non-chromium coatings may be available, there is a continuing challenge of finding non-chromium coatings and processing methods that provide similar performance to chromium coatings.